Our Memories
by Mio Heartfillia999
Summary: While in the mission, team Natsu has to catch a bandit, but as trouble come, will love blossom? I am writting this for NewMusic098 contest. Ratet T just in case


Today was a very tiring day for Lucy. Lucy was spending her time in the guild just chatting with all the guild members while waiting for Erza, Gray, and Natsu, until Mirajane _interview_ Lucy

Flashback

_It was a beautiful day in Magnolia, the birds were singing, and a new day has started in Magnolia. But the best thing that Lucy was thinking now was heading to her guild, Fairy Tail. After arriving in the guild, she was heading to the bar to talk to the one and only Mirajane._

_"Ohayo, Lucy! What do you like for today?" The white haired mage asked her_

_"Ohayo, Mira-San! I want a glass of orange juice, please" She answered_

_"Okay, Lucy. Coming right up. Just wait a minute okay?" And then Mira dissapears into the kitchen._

_While waiting, Lucy placed her head on top of the bar table and then she thought ofthe pink haired idiot. She doesn't know why, but lately she always thinks about the fire mage. Ever since he saved her from the infinity clock, she always thinks of him. When she talked to Levy about it, she tells her that maybe she has a crush on him, but Lucy didn't believe it for now. She just wants to find out why-_

_"Lucy. Lucy! LUCY!" Mira said with a hint of worry in her voice and her face_

_"H-Hai, Mira-San!" She ansewered with worry_

_"Are you okay? You have been there just staring at that pillar over there" She said while she changed her gaze to the pillar that Lucy was staring at a while ago._

_"Don't worry Mira-San, i was just thinking about something" She stated as she started to drink the orange juice that Mira brought. But unknown to Lucy, Mira sudenlly perked up when she heard that she was 'thinking about something'_

_"So you were just 'thinking about something'? So what are you thinking about Lucy?" She asked with a smile that was a tad to nice for her._

_"W-well, i was thinking about..." **think Lucy think! **Her voice shouted in her head_

_"...Tomorrows mission yeah! I need rent money so i have to go on a mission!"_

_"...Ohhh, well thats great?" She said in a unconfident voice_

_"Well, it's already late, so i have to go to Erza to pick a mission! Sayonara Mira-San!" And then Lucy ran back to her apartement where her team mates were waiting_

* * *

Night Time

Lucy was having trouble sleeping after today's 'interview' with Mirajane and after picking a mission for Team Natsu,But She knows that she has to get as much sleep as possible, or not she will be facing a hard punishment from Erza if she was late for the mission. Only thinking about it gave chills to her spine. Plus, she has to pay her rent for this month, but everyone knows that when team Natsu goes to a mission, half of the town will be destroyed. But, she can only hope that this time the damage will be minimal because of her rent money.

Actually the job is fairly easy. The mission is in Clover Town, the place where Team Natsu is born. For the mission, they have to defeat a dark guild for a reward of 2.000.000 Jewels. Even thought that it's very suspicious that an easy mission can have such a high reward, Lucy insists that they take it so she can pay her rent money.

After a few long hours trying to sleep, she sudenlly remembered her mothers words.

"_Lucy, always remember that when you have trouble sleeping like today, just remember the fun memories that you have"_

_"Okay, mama!"_ Her words echoed in her head. She smiled just thinking about that. So out in the darkness of the night she started to remember memories to calm her down. She started to remembered that fateful day, when she met him and took her to Fairy Tail that changed her life forever. Of course Lucy will never forget that day, but the memory that is most imprinted in her mind is when Natsu saved her from falling after her escape from Phantom Lord. After a few minutes has passed, Lucy finally drifted into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

The next day

It was a beautiful day, But for Lucy, it was not beautiful and peacefull at all. It was still 7 in the morning and she only has had 4 hours of sleeping. Not only she is tired, but today was the mission day and Lucy doesn't think that she can even make it for a mission today.

Maybe she can make them postpone the mission day? The answer was no because if they do postpone the mission it will be to risky and what she is afraid of is that the mission will fall into the other team's hand. The mission is to catch a dark guild that has been terrorising towns near Magnolia and the reward is 1.000.000 Jewels, and that's not the end. Actually a lot of team's from Fairy Tail wants that mission for the big reward for an easy mission. So, that was out of the list.

Maybe she could rest and not join the mission? Maybe, but that will be unfortunate because the reward for each person is big. Lucy sighed.

"Lucy-San, why do you look a little tired? Did you get enough sleep tonight?" Wendy asked with a hint of worry in her voice

"It's okay Wendy. I'm fine. It's just that i had a little trouble sleeping tonight" Lucy said

"Ohayo, Minna!" A loud voice said after the guild door was opened.

"Ohayo, Natsu, Erza, and Gray! What do you want for today's breakfast?" The one and only Mirajane asked the three of them.

"Spicy Chicken with fire whiskey!"

"Ice cream, Mira"

"I'll have a cheesecake"

Lucy sweatdropped at their orders

"Coming right up!" Shouted Mirajane to the strongest team

* * *

A few minutes later

While waiting for their orders, Erza decided that they should talk about the mission, or more specifically forced them to talk about it.

"Lucy! Natsu! Gray! Come here!" shouted the mighty Titania

"A-Aye Erza!" the three of them shouted in unison

"I think we should cancel this mission" She stated to the three mages

"But why Erza? With the reward, me and Happy can buy a week worth of food!" Natsu objected followed by an "Aye!" sound by Happy

"Did you just objected my sugestion, Nat-"

"Breakfast is ready!" Chimed Mirajane who doesn't know about the situation right now"This is not gonna end-"

"Cheesecake!" Erza's eye sparkled and then she immediatelly eats her cheesecake.

"Well that went well..." Lucy sweatdropped

"I know that my spicy chicken is more yummy than your ice cream, Stripper!"

"No way fire brain that your food is better than mine"

"Oh yeah, Ice breath? I bet that if we asked what is better,everyone in here will like mine more"

"Okay, than let's begin this competition... Now!" lucy giggled at their childish behavior

"Are you two fighting?"

"No ma'am! Were best friends right Natsu?"

"Aye"

"It's good that you two are getting along" Erza said

"Erza, let's go now, the train will come in 15 minutes"

"Okay, let's go now!"Lucy said

"Aye sir!"

A few hours later

"Okay, where are those bandits..."

"I don't know, Fire Breath. If i have find them, i would have defeated them by now" Gray shouted

"Stop fighting ,do you two understand that?!" Erza glared

"Erza, something's coming" Natsu said

"Okay, everyone put your defense up!" Erza commanded

All of a sudden an explosion has occured and in the middle of searching for the bandits, a teribble scream was heard and then Lucy dissapeard.

"*cough* Are you okay, Natsu, Gray, Lucy?"

"I'm fine!"

"Me too!" Natsu ang Gray responded but there was no respond from Lucy and Erza sensed that

"Natsu, Where is Lucy?" Erza demanded

"I don't know Erza. She dissapeard" Natsu answered

"You guys are searching for the blonde girl?" A voice asked

"Where is Lucy, you jerk!" Natsu shouted

"I don't know about the Lucy you're searching for, but if you let us go, then we will release this blonde girl"

"If we don't release you?" The bandits smirked as they finally revealed themselfs

"Then this blonde chick can say bye-bye to you" The leader said as the other bandits smirked

"I will not let you hurt Lucy! Fire dragons roar!"

"Ice make: Ice bazooka"

"Requip : Fairy armor!" The three of them shouted in unison

"Bad idea, fairies" And then the three of them charged together and then they defeat the bandits one by one until only the leader was left

"Fire dragon : Chrimson Lotus!"

"Ice make : Hammer"

"Requip : Robe of Yuen" The three of them chanted in unison again

"Be carefull of what you wish for fairies" The leader stood there waiting for their next attack

"Minna,attack!" Erza commanded

"Okay!" Natsu and Gray shouted

"Unison attack!" an explosion occured while the leader stood there not scared of anything. After the smoke from the explosion cleared, Natsu, Gray, and Erza stood still wide eyed cause who they hurt isn't the leader

.

.

.

It's Lucy.

"Suprised? Now that your friend has done their work, i don't need her anymore" He said while placing his hand over Lucy's head

"What are you doing, you bastard?!"Natsu shouted

"Well i'm gonna suck her life out of her" He smirked. Then, Natsu's head was filled with memories of him and Lucy, from the beginning they met until now. He clenched his teeth.

"Get me back Lucy you jerk! Fire dragons iron fist" Natsu yelled, but his magic was not normal. The fire is more hot than ever and the color is gold, not flaming red. After the last attack, Team Natsu caught Lucy before she fell and then they had to ask for help from Happy to carry her.

In the guild

"Natsu, is Lucy going to be okay?" Happy said in a sad voice. He had always think of Lucy as a mother for him.

"Yea Happy, she's gonna be okay" And then Lucy's voice was heard

"Na...tsu?" Lucy said

"Lucy?!" Natsu said all of a sudden.

"Where am i?"

"You're in the infimary" Then an awkward silence sets in

"So, i have to go now, everyone must be woried about me" Lucy said but she stopped because Natsu kissed her. Wait...

.

.

.

.

.

Natsu KISSED her?!

"N-Natsu?!"Lucy was blusing from 1000 shades of red

"What?" Natsu said in a innocent voice

"Why did you do that?"

"Well i did it because Mira said that if you like someone, kiss her" Natsu said still in a innocent voice

After hearing that Lucy was suprised but then smiled a shy smile then pecked him on the cheeks while saying "Arigato, Natsu"

In the guild

Everyone was deppresed because Lucy has still not waken up yet even after 3 days. When the infimary doors was opened then there she was, standing there while smiling to her guild

"Tadaima, Minna!" Everyone was speechless until Levy was the first one to snap out of her trance

"Lu-Chan! We missed you!" Levy said while smiling

"Levy-Chan, i have some good news for you~" Lucy smiled

"What?"

"My new book is done~" Lucy then searched inside her backpack and then a book with a golden cover with "My adventures at Fairy Tail" written in the cover

"Wow. I can't wait to read this! Arigato Lu-Chan!"

"Your welcome Levy-Chan" After Levy left the scene, half of the guild members went to Levy to see the book, and the other half has gone to Lucy to make up for the time when she was sleeping. But little did she know, that Happy has a picture of Natsu and Lucy Kissing.

"I'm coming my lovely fish~"

* * *

**Hey there my lovely readers, as in the summary, i'm making this for NewMusic098 for the competition entry~ i'm sorry if this is not too good for you guys . But thanks for reading!**

**Sayonara, Minna!**


End file.
